wedding jitters
by fandom attack34
Summary: On the morning of her wedding to vampire Edward Cullen, Bella is having some problems saying goodbye. Can Edward help? ABANDONED AFTER 3 CHAPTERS...
1. Chapter 1

_Please review, I want to know what you think! _

The sun beats down on me, warming the new day forwards. The new day. Another day. Fresh day. Realisation hits me. Its my wedding day. I'm marrying Edward! Today! Finally!

I wouldn't admit it to anyone but myself, but I was really looking forward to saying yes and becoming Mrs Cullen... Just not everything in between that time and now.

My mum, dad, saying goodbye to everyone. My hands begin to shake with the thought and I have to sit down and breathe deeply, in and out.

I can't do it! I just can't! I dont want to leave it all behind, but I want Edward! My mind whirls with confusion. I've been so sure about choosing Edwards and beyond a doubt I wanted forever with him but still... Charlie, Jacob and Renee, I dont know if I can say goodbye.

"Hey kiddo." Charlie's voice startles me and I jump forward almost falling off the couch.

"Jeez!" I gasp turning to face him, "you scared me!" I accuse.

"Sorry." He muttered. "So... Exited?" He asks.

Excited? Yes. Scared? Yes! Yes! And yes again! A hole bunch of scared.

"Erm... Yeah of course." I answer slowly, calculating his response.

He simply turns and heads into the kitchen, probably for coffee.

"So..." He starts pouring the luke-warm water from the kettle, I poured my tea from, over 20 minutes ago. "Look, Bella are you absolutely sure you want to do this? I can tell people you changed your mind, no one would mind. They would all understand! Its not to late-"

"Stop!" I snapped. "I love Edward completely and I want to marry him I'm just scared that's all." I said, regret flooding me for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, voice full of regret. "I'm just going to miss you so much, I just got you back and now you're leaving. I just want to hold on to you." One single tear ran down his cheek which he hurriedly wiped away, flushing.

"Aw dad." I sobbed, wrapping my arms around his waist.

I love you Edward, I love you so much but my dad! He's going to die when I leave. Help! My mind screamed at me.

"Dad," I chocked out, "I've gotta go. I'll see you later. Love you." I kissed his check and wiped my own tears away, heading for the door.

"Bella?" He called as I opened the front door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Love you too." He said, kissing my forehead lightly.

I ran to my truck forcing the tears away and drive quickly to the Cullen's at speeds Edward would be impressed at.

"Bella?" What ya doing here?" Emmet asked as I got out of my truck.

"Where's Edward?" I asked rudely.

"In his room getting ready." He answered.

"Thanks." I brushed passed him, jogging quickly through he house to his room.

Without nocking I opened his bedroom door.

He had headphones on and therefore hadn't seemed to notice my presence. He was stood in front of the full length mirror that usually stood in Alice's room, readjusting his navy blue tie.

I watched his peace full face in the mirror. Suddenly as I shifted his eye caught mine in the reflection.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" He asked slipping off the head phones.

If this wasn't so serious I would of laughed at the similar question him and his brother had both asked me.

Tears rolled down my cheeks before I could answer. I gasped for air, "I can't do it!" I slumped against the closed door and slid to the floor.

"What?" He asked horrified from across the room.

_I'll update soon! Hx_


	2. Chapter 2

_hey guys! Sorry about the wait I deleted chapter 2 of 'Bella goes to the beach with the Cullen's' so I had to rewrite it and also I've been at rugby camp for the past two weeks so I've been busy. Please review and tell me what you think._

**Previously...**

**Tears rolled down my cheeks before I could answer. I gasped for air, "I can't do it!" I slumped against the closed door and slid to the floor.**

**"What?" He asked horrified from across the room.**

Chapter 2)

"Edward." I sobbed. "Charlie. I can't do it! I can't leave him." I cried.

"Shhh." Edward took me into his arms and carried me to the couch and gently placed me down. "Its going to be okay sweetie. Shhhh. Its all going to be fine." He whispered rocking me back and forth and rubbing soothing circles with his hand, for once his actions brought me very little comfort to my confused mind.

I wanted him so much and would never want to hurt Edward but right now I just couldn't bring myself to leave charlie.

"No it's not, I dont know what to do! Tell me what to do!" I begged. I needed answers. I needed THE answer to my problem. But I knew before he even spoke that he wouldn't give me them for he would never tell me what to do. He would be too afraid to tell me wrong and that his suggestion would hurt me. He would never be selfish enough to tell me what I wanted to hear.

"I cant Bella, only you know. What do you feel, tell me." He soothed.

I was numb! How can I feel?

"Edward, I love you so much and I want to marry you but I can't... I can't..." I couldn't finish. It would break my heart into a million pieces if I said the words out loud. I turned my face away from him and buried it in my hands.

"You don't want to be like me." He whispered.

I couldn't bare to look at his face, see the pain I was sure I had just caused him.

"Get out now!" He snarled.

_please review and I'll write and extra long chapter next chapter! Hx_


	3. Chapter 3

_hello! I'm abandoning this story because hundreds of people have veiwed it and onky 3 reveiwed... so I've just wrapped it up in this chapter. To be honest out of all my stories this one, in my opinion, was the worst. Anyway enjoy! Sorry x_

**_"You don't want to be like me." He whispered._**

**_I couldn't bare to look at his face, see the pain I was sure I had just caused him._**

**_"Get out now!" He snarled._**

Chapter 3)

"I'm sorry." I sobbed, scrambling to my feet.

"No!" Edward yelled wrapping his cold arms around my waist. "Not you." Edward whispered kissing my temple.

"What?" I gasped.

Could he still live me? I shouldn't dare to hope but that was what it sounded like. I just told him I didn't want to be changed yet and he still loves me? How do I deserve this amazing creature?

"Emmett leave." My love snarled toward the now open door, where his bulky brother stood, looking at the wooden floor.

"Sorry... Its just... Alice... Makeover... Never mind..." He mumbled before leaving.

"Sorry about that honey." Edward whispered stroking my hair.

"You still want me?" I asked, my voice thick with tears.

"Of course silly human." He chuckled.

I squealed, unusual for me, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." I chanted over and over.

"As I love you too." He smiled wiping my last few tears. "Now talk to me." He insisted.

"Charlie. I can't leave him... Not yet. I need to stay for him." I sighed deeply. "That means postponing the change. I'm really sorry. I do want it to happen, honestly I do but right now... Charlie needs me too much for me to be selfish." I whispered.

"Hey, look at me. That's okay. I have no problem with that. This is your time, not mine. I can have you forever so I dont mind giving a few years away." He smiled reassuringly at me.

"Your amazing." I kissed his lips softly.

"So are you!" He chuckled. "As if I would tell you to leave." He snickered.

"I thought you hated me."

"Never. Now, its time to get ready for our wedding!" He laughed.

"Perfect." I told him.

"Forever?"

"Forever!" I agreed.

_well that's that! Please read my other stories! Hx_


End file.
